The present invention relates to an apparatus utilizing ultrasonic waves traveling through a horn and/or resonant structure to atomize, assist in the atomization of, and/or mix fluids passing through the horn and/or resonant structure.
Liquid atomization is a process by which a liquid is separated into small droplets by some force acting on the liquid, such as ultrasound. Exposing a liquid to ultrasound creates vibrations and/or cavitations within the liquid that break it apart into small droplets. U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,201 to Berger et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,393 to Berger, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,043 to Manna et al. describe examples of atomization systems utilizing ultrasound to atomize a liquid. These devices possess a tip vibrated by ultrasonic waves passing through the tip. Within the tips are central passages that carry the liquid to be atomized. The liquid within the central passage is driven towards the end of the tip by some force acting upon the liquid. Upon reaching the end of the tip, the liquid to be atomized is expelled from tip. Ultrasonic waves emanating from the front of the tip then collide with the liquid, thereby breaking the liquid apart into small droplets. Thus, the liquid is not atomized until after it leaves the ultrasound tip because only then is the liquid exposed to collisions with ultrasonic waves.